The Velocity Experiment
by Stagfire
Summary: Strange cats have haunted the cities for centuries, prowling hiding. After so long in hiding they will spring out and attack. A story of lost families and destroyed communities. The Velocity Experiment.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Tristin looked around her forest "Mama? Why is it burning?" she asked, horrified.

Lucy hugged her close and spread her wings.

"It's the Ty Tris," she whispered and launched Tristin and herself into the air. Tristin whimpered and opened her mouth in agony.

"Mommy, who are the?" Tristin asked as she huddled against her mother's warm paws. Tristin tried not to look down but then she saw the tallest pines soaring alongside them, but Lucy was passing them quickly and Tristin screamed as they gained altitude.

"Shh Tristin, they're after us all, it's what they do, they are evil," Tristin looked at her mother and she curled herself into a ball.

"Mommy, I'm scared," she whimpered and Lucy hugged her tight as they flew over the burning woods.

"It's going to be okay Tristin, you'll be fine. We'll see Daddy again soon," she meowed and stroked Tristin's head. Tristin looked down again and then huddled against Lucy. Lucy looked down at the woods and saw a big smoking trail coming up from a clearing in front of them. When Lucy studied it a shape started to curve inside the smog, a dragonlike symbol, whirling against the properties of nature and then the smoke engulfed the symbol once again, the smog swirling against the sky. Lucy's eyes widened in horror of what she had seen, and she looked down at Tristin, to see, to acknowledge if Tristin had seen, had seen the TY's symbol. Tristin opened her eyes slightly and she looked at Lucy and opened her mouth but Lucy interjected.

"Tristin," she meowed calmly and Tristin studied Lucy and saw the fire reflection off her brilliant blue eyes, the fire burning inside, burning forever with hatred and love."Tristin," she meowed again with an edge to her voice and Tristin flicked her tail anxiously and then looked behind her mother.

"Yeah Mommy?" she asked and Lucy flapped her wings, the air rushing into Tristin's face.

"Tristin, there's a camp down there. We have to leave without getting seen so I'm going to have to go really fast. Don't scream okay Tris? I believe in you sweetie," she meowed and Tristin huddled herself against Lucy.

"What if we don't make it," Tristin asked, her voice muffled. Lucy felt Tristin's heart beating along with her own and she looked at Tristin carefully, deciding.

"I don't know Tristin, I just don't know," Lucy breathed in as she silently looked down at the camp and she saw Tristin's eyes close and her breathing quickened and she flapped her wings for a moment and then launched herself down into the forest. Lucy saw a glint out of the corner of her eye and saw a silver cat with light purple stripes cascading down its back and then Lucy saw the cannon. Tristin looked down and they made eye contact and instinctively the cat pulled the trigger on the cannon and a giant missile was launched at them. Tristin let out a scream as it made contact and she felt Lucy's paws wrap around her as they tumbled down. Tristin felt Lucy's warm breath against her, afraid like herself. Tristin felt Lucy crumble up beneath her as they landed and an explosion of dust and feather exploded around her as Tristin realized Lucy had sacrificed herself to save Tristin. Tristin felt herself fall off Lucy into a file of blue feathers and she opened her eyes to see Lucy's brilliant blue feathers floating around them, red stained in the deep blue depths. Tristin scraped a few together and she cried out when she saw Lucy's face, the blue depths were clouded and Lucy had blood around her mouth.

"Lucy!" Tristin screamed and she jumped on her and tugged on Lucy, You have to wake up!"

Tristin felt tears cascading out of her eyes and she lifted her face to the sky and screamed at it.

'She can't die! She can't! I won't let her!" she cried and Tristin grasped a few ginger furs in her paw and she clutched her mother,"Mommy.." she whimpered and Tristin shut her eyes, unable to register anything in her head.

Lucy raised her head a little and she breathed on Tristin. Tristin looked up and Lucy stared at her daughter, the tear stains dripping down her cheeks and muzzle and the beautiful green blue eyes. Lucy smiled and Tristin leaped at her.

"Oh Lucy," she whispered and Tristin hugged her tightly.

"Mommy! You didn't leave me after all!" she cried and Lucy smiled.

"I love-" she coughed, love echoing in her eyes as she coughed harder. Luc saw more blood drip out of her mouth and Tristin cried,

"Mommy! It's going to be all right! I promise!" Tristin cried, new tears erupting from her face! I know it's going to be okay!"

Tristin huddled against Lucy and Lucy's head fell to the ground, he eyes clouding over and her paws felt limp.

Tristin stared at her, her eyes shaking and Tristin laid a paw on Lucy's neck fur and Tristin collapsed in a heap of fur.

Tristin clutched her paws over her face,"Mommy…." she whimpered.

* * *

A tabby looked up at the sky and he saw the explosion in the sky,"No," he murmured, dumbfounded as a cat spiraled out of the sky tinted orange feathers falling and then a smaller shape following the cat,"That can't, that can't be Lucy," he meowed and swayed on his paws watching them fall,"He saw black cats in the far distance in coming,"I can't let them take Lucy!" he meowed to himself and flew close to the ground as Lucy and the smaller cat drew closer to the ground and as the cats drew closer to them. Once he cleared into the field he barely caught Lucy before she fell and the smaller cat fell onto Lucy as well. The tabby cried out in pain, as if he could feel Lucy's. He gave a final flap of his wings and flew over to Lucy. The kitten tried to scratch him, but to no avail, she was too weak.

"Get away from my Mommy!" she tried to scream. The tabby stared at her and smiled, she was beautiful, he calico coat shimmered in the sun and white fur shown from underneath her belly. He eyes, her eyes were a beautiful bright green.

"It's going to be okay,"he whispered soothingly and flew off as quickly as he could before the cats entered the field. As soon as he thought they were out of sight from the TY the tabby flew into a cave and stopped in a small clearing inside the cave. Three passageways led somewhere. The Tabby went through one until they entered a cavern and then he set down Lucy and the kitten beside each other.

The kitten had started to grasp Lucy and the tabby collapsed onto the ground. "Luce, you can't be gone," he whispered and drew in the kitten, she didn't notice."It's going to be alright," he told himself, partially to the kitten."It's going to be alright."

The kitten opened her eyes and struggled to break free from his paws.

"Who are you!" she cried and jumped back. "Don't touch my Mommy!" she screeched and the tabby smiled softly.

"Don't worry, it's okay, I'm Swift," he meowed soothingly and the kitten bristled her back fur aggressively.

"I don't trust you!" She screeched and Attis in front of Lucy protectively. Swift look at her sadly and flicked his tail sadly.

"I'm, i'm your father," he whispered.

* * *

The kitten stared at him in disbelief and she backed up.

"No!" She suddenly yelled, shaking and Swift drew his tail around his legs and he sighed.

"It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of," he meowed and the kitten glared at him and then drew her fur down and collapsed,"It's going to be okay he whispered and drew his paws around her warm body and felt her relax. Swift stared at her fur fall up and down and suddenly she lifted her head and she blinked, her brilliant eyes glowing.

"Daddy?" She asked and Swift smiled back at her.

"What is it?" Swift asked and she stared at him.

"Daddy? Did mommy tell you my name?" She asked and Swift stared at Lucy, her feathers strangely illuminated in the dark. Swift stared back at the kitten and hesitated.

"No, no she didn't," he answered her and she was silent.

"What's yours?" She asked and Swift smiled, she must have forgotten, or purposely. Swift wrapped his tail around her and smiled.

"I'm Swift," he meowed and she smiled.

"Well I'm Tristin!" She meowed happily and Swift smiled.

"I'm happy to know you Tristin," Swift meowed happily and Tristin purred happily and snuggled against him and Swift slowly fell asleep as Tristin did.

Swift woke to noises inside the cavern and several of the black suited cats were around them. Tristin was in one of their mouths, unconscious and Lucy was on the floor, her wings strapped down and Swift arched his back in confusion and anger.

"What are you doing!" he meowed, frightened and the cat next to the two spat at the ground.

"Look what we have here," a cat meowed and gave a sly grin,"Now Swift," he meowed before I could interrupt he continued,"Now, we have your daughter here and Lucy kidnapped. What do you do?" he asked tilting his head and he flicked his tail beneath the suit. Swift looked at Lucy and she looked at him back. Swift cleared his throat

,"Well tell me, what are the options," Swift meowed and his tail shook slightly. The cat circled around Swift and he stuck his nose next to Swifts as Swift tried not to shiver

,"The choices," the cat paused and then laughed,"You either get to keep Tristin or Lucy and the other one is given," he paused again and tilted his head at Swift," to us," he meowed and then let out a cackle and the other cats joined in and then one added.

"How could Lucy be alive?" Swift interrupted and the cats laughed and they knocked Luxu on the head in a pattern.

"Well, now she is alive," he growled as Lucy lifted up her head "And you have limited time to do so," the cat added and Swift knew that he would somehow cruelly run out of time and then one cat took a feather off the ground and started ripping shreds off, the countdown had started. Swift looked from Lucy to Tristin in one of the cats mouths and knew that they would take Tristin. He looked at Lucy and she looked at him, tears emerging in her eyes

,"I trust you Swift," she murmured and flinched as the soldiers sitting on her wings dug their claws into her feathers. Swift opened his mouth to tell the answer and then the cat yelled

,"Time's up!" and the last thing Swift saw was Lucy as he blacked out.

Lucy looked at Swift on the ground, unconscious and she looked at Tristin, her beautiful daughter, unconscious and limp against the cats cat holding trusting started running away and Lucy looked at her daughter being taken away and she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Be brave Tristin!" she yelled and looked at the distance where Tristin was being taken,"I will always be with you no matter what!" After that one cat remained and it was the cat with the deal,"Well then," Lucy meowed getting up her wings bent and the cat circled around her

,"Well, well, well Lucy. More defiant than I remember," he meowed and pulled his mask off and Lucy widened her eyes in surprise

,"Shane!" she cried and he padded next to her

,"That's more like it," he meowed and flicked his tail under her chin. Lucy wasn't going to drop her guard

,"What did you do with Tristin," she growled through gritted teeth. Shane shrugged his brilliant green eyes sharpening

,"Oh, nothing to worry about," he meowed maliciously and he kicked Swift absentmindedly,"It's been so long Lucy. Tell me, what has happened since me," he meowed and he gave a sly smile as Lucy backed away from him

,"Everything is better since you," she snapped angrily and as she tried to back away from him he caught her and he looked at her maliciously

,"Now you better cure that attitude before you come with me," he meowed and his black wings spread from his back with red at the tips and he picked Lucy up and she growled at him and he looked at her,"Now let's go and leave.." he paused and then spat," Him," and they were gone within moments and Lucy closed her eyes and a tear trailed down her cheek. In just a few moments she had lost Tristin and Swift.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A Roped Knot

Sunshine padded throughout the nursery and she smelled milk and small cats. She turned and entered one door that led to the office. Her cream fur with gold stripes sparkled in the morning sunshine and the stone floor gave soft clicks as she walked across it

,"Aster," Sunshine called outside the office door as she knocked and the door swung open and a silver she cat swung the door open

,"Well hello there Sunshine, come on in," Aster purred and as Sunshine padded in Aster closed the door on them,"What do you need today Sunshine?" she asked and Sunshine sighed

,"Everyone thinks that Lucy's story is cursed for anyone who is named Lucy and that it's just all superstitions but, but there is news coming in that an actual TY exist and that they found our location," Sunshine meowed and she flicked her tail in worry. Aster sighed a long sigh and she flicked her ears

,"Ya know Sunshine, I can't help you there. I know I'm the boss here but that lies with the government ya know. I can't help but I mean believe in whatcha believe in though," Aster meowed as she shrugged her shoulders. Sunshine sighed and she stood up from her chair

,"Well thank you Aster, I'll get going then," Sunshine meowed irritably and padded out the door

,"Wait! Sunshine!" Sunshine heard her call but ignored her and padded down the halls she had come from. Government? Great answer Aster Sunshine thought and she bumped into a group of cats gathered around a television. Sunshine opened her mouth to say sorry but she looked at the television and she saw what it was saying in breaking news.

Breaking News!

Around 9:00 this morning government officials have discovered our worst fears being true. The tale of Lucy is true and the TY exists. Government officials are still trying to find out answers of the attack. Winged cats of the nation, prepare yourselves.

Then the news turned off and the cats looked at in awe and Sunshine padded away from the televison, bemused. If the TY existed they were all in danger. Like big time. Sunshine ran down the hall as cats milled around in fright, the news was everywhere now. She turned a corner and banged on te office door

," Aster!" she yelled through the panic rising around her. Aster opened the door and Sunshine rushed in and when the door closed the noise quieted a little,"Aster," sunshine repeated," We need to solve this problem," she puffed and Aster nodded in agreement

,"Big time," she meowed and she padded over to her computer,"Superhero time, bingo," she meowed and typed rapidly onto her computer

,"Okay Aster, since we know the government is just mouse dung and they won't find coordinates," she meowed and paused as she swiveled her chair to face Aster,"We'll do it ourselves," she meowed and Aster smiled

,"Let's do it girl," she meowed and we bumped paws and she typed something and Aster frowned,"Okay, first things first we do know when and where they attacked the last time. At Lucy's town," she meowed and Sunshine nodded

,"Well, we've been there before already Aster, we didn't find much remains," Sunshine meowed uncertainly. Aster turned her chair to face me

,"Well Sunshine, there wouldn't be much use to remains now but coordinates are spot gold for us. And the dates. Look at the database on the computer over there for the date of when those artifacts became what they were otherwise saying, when did teh TY attack them. And then find the time period for me please," Aster meowed and Sunshine padded over to the computer and went into the database

,"Alright then Aster, lets finish this up," Sunshine meowed and I pressed print and handed Aster the sheet of paper

,"Okay, perfect," she meowed and put the coordinates in the computer and immediately it located the spot. She zoomed out and took the date examining it to the date now. After a few minutes she sighed in relief,"Okay, we're good. So apparently I guessed right and they do have a pattern with their attacks. Every 90 years they attack again but they are attacking early this time and since there haven't been survivors before Lucy everyone thought the Lucy attack was the first," she paused and Sunshine let out and Ahhhh,"And now apparently they will attack," she peered at the screen and her notes for a moment and let out a yelp,"Tonight at 9!" she meowed in surprise and Sunshine gasped,

"Oh dear," she murmured and Aster gave the notes to Sunshine to put them in the database an she logged out of her computer

,"This isn't real good is it," Aster meowed and Sunshine nodded. Sunshine turned the computer off and she shoved it, slowly mind you, in a corner, for safety. Aster dusted off her hands on a rag next to her,"Well, we'd better get moving shall we," she meowed and Sunshine smiled as she looked at a nearby clock perched above Aster's desk

,"Well, it's almost 10:30 so we better get moving," Sunshine meowed and Aster yelped

,"That took longer than I expected, so much for us thinking that took a few a minutes," she meowed in surprise and she padded out of her chair and we both exited the office. Things seemed to have calmed down a little and the lights were all on and cats were still huddled in groups though, whispering,"You think we should tell 'em?" Aster asked and Sunshine shrugged at her and opened her mouth

,"I don't know Aster, depends. If they will freak out, no. If not, yes. By yea, soon we should. Or else we're just a deer in headlights,'" Sunshine meowed and Aster frowned and tried to crack a joke

,"Well literally, the fire would be the headlights. And the TY," she meowed and Sunshine smiled at her an she grinned. Sunshine wondered if they actually understood the TY's power and level of scariness they had. Or whatever. Aster pushed another door open leading out of the nursery which was actually a building and not a nursery. Aster padded out with Sunshine behind her,"Okay, we know when they're going to attack and it will be terror for everyone, great. So the question is, how in the world of science do we stop the TY?" she meowed ending with a yelp. Sunshine sighed irritably

,"Well, we obviously don't know that. Couldn't we try evacuating instead?" she tried and Aster shook her head

,"No, that couldn't work because they would just find us somewhere else," she meowed shaking her head to herself. Sunshine sighed and flicked her tail back and forth, again and again

,"Well then, no solutions huh," Sunshine muttered and Aster glared at her

,"Well they are the TY Sunshine," she meowed and raised her wings and stretched them and then flattened them again. Sunshine watched her and she crossed her front paws

,"Aster! You aren't supposed to do that in public!" she meowed and Aster stuck her tongue out at her

,"I can do anything I want! Especially under stress!" she meowed and Sunshine huffed and Aster gave a grin and she padded down the court yard and she stopped to look at the church,"Okay Sunshine, let's go visit the shaman, church probably just ended and he's, well, he'll help us," she meowed and Sunshine picked at her necklace anxiously

,"I dunno Aster, the Shaman's sketchy," she meowed and Aster sighed

,"Goodness Sunshine!" she complained," He's helpful and he's nice if you get to know him Sunshine so stop being a scaredy cat and follow me," Aster meowed and Sunshine sighed and followed her into the church building. A set of lonely bells chimed as the doors opened and the piano played a set of notes. Sad, but beautiful ones. Aster cleared her throat and we saw the shaman look over from behind the piano.

,"Ah, greetings Aster. Mind me, I'm practicing my piano before TY strikes," he meowed, his voice deep and calming, as usual. We gaped at each other and the Shaman looked at us, confused,"Did I say something?" he asked, puzzled and Aster shook her head

,"No Shaman, it's just that...Do you know TY is going to strike? Today?" Aster meowed and Sunshine nodded in agreement. The Shaman sighed and played a piano note

,"Well..I suppose. Yes, I could...Well yes, I do," he muttered and he stepped up from his chair at the piano and he padded down the stairs,"Why does that matter?" he asked and Aster looked at me her eyes very surprised.

Sunshine gave a quick sigh," Well Shaman sir, you do realize that world is in a mortal danger. You do understand that. TY actually exists," she meowed looking at the Shaman who was in front of them now

,"Well.. Yes," The shaman muttered. Sunshine stood up irritably

,"So, since you seem to know everything, can you help us Shaman sir," Sunshine snapped and Aster kicked her quietly and Sunshine glared at her

,"Give us a second Shaman," Aster meowed and she pulled Sunshine over,"What are you doing?" she whispered angrily. Sunshine frowned

,"Well his brain is obviously full of plot holes so I don't think he'll tell us anything if we just play doll with him," Sunshine growled irritably and Aster sighed and she looked at Sunshine

,"Come on Sunshine!" she urged," We aren't getting anywhere but we can't drop hope. We can't let the TY get to us," she meowed and Sunshine glared at the Shaman when his back was turned

,"Face it Ace, they're coming for us and there's no escape. Might as well just hope were not important. Oh but look, we are," Sunshine growled and Aster sighed

,"Don't call me Ace Sunshine," she meowed looking away and Sunshine stood up straight

,"I'll do what I want Aster," she meowed and turned around,"Okay Shaman, please tell us what we need to know please, we're on a rushed schedule, so please tell us what you know," Sunshine meowed gritting her teeth as the Shaman burst into song

,"Oh I don't know much but I know that the TY is unstoppable," he sang and Sunshine raised her eyebrows at Aster who ignored her

,"Shaman!" Aster yelled at him and he stopped and looked at her,"Please listen to us, we know their unstoppable but do you know how to stop them?" There was a little silence where we could hear crickets down below us in the wood shafts and then the Shaman scratched his ear anxiously

,"Well Aster, I don't know if you can dear. They are so powerful there's rumours that they do strange things with their captives. There's nowhere safe from the TY and if you try to stop them…" he shuddered and continued,"They dispose of you," he meowed and he shuddered and fell onto the floor,"Don't make me talk about them again," he murmured and Aster looked at Sunshine and she padded over to the Shaman

,"I'm sorry," she murmured and then followed Sunshine outside. The doors closed behind them sending the bells ringing again and Sunshine looked at Aster

,"Aster..You heard him, they'll kill us if we try to stop them," Sunshine meowed her words trembling as she spoke. Aster shrugged and flicked her tail

,"But, won't that be fun? The excitement! Come on, they won't kill us. I mean we could stop them but how would they know who tried anyway? Mind reading? No way," Aster meowed and Sunshine bit her lip uncertainly. Who knew what the TY is capable of, anything probably. Sunshine looked away from Aster

,"I dunno Aster, I mean, there's probably no way stopping them, we have to live with fate," Sunshine meowed and Aster ignored her once more

,"Come on, you're starting to make me think of the Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy. It'll be fine, just let it be," Aster meowed and Sunshine closed her eyes and took a deep breath and she looked at Aster. Sunshine looked up in the sky and she wondered if the TY could hear them, talking. Sunshine looked over at Aster again she sighed

,"Well Aster, I can't finish this with you...it's too dangerous," Sunshine meowed and she shut her eyes. After all they'd been through, this was an end. Aster dropped her tail and looked at Sunshine

,"But all we've been through together, the adventures. The mysteries. You leave me now," Aster meowed, her voice trembling. Sunshine looked at her in her eye and she padded over to Aster and embraced her

"I'm so sorry Aster," Sunshine whispered and then they heard the Shaman running out of the church door sending the bells clinging

,"The TY! The TY is coming! Now!" he screamed in fear and ran back into the church as Sunshine and Aster looked up to see a missile coming toward them narrowly missing them and hitting a building behind them. Sunshine looked at Aster and pulled her away from a missile

,"We have to run Ace! Come on!" Sunshine yelled over the panic spreading through town as cats ran out of building launching themselves into the air only to be struck down. Aster scrambled away from a crumbling building as it collapsed narrowly missing Sunshine,"Don't fly Ace! They'll catch you!" Sunshine meowed over the grumbling winds and the falling stone to Aster. Aster ran back to Sunshine and she pulled her to her feet

,"I won't leave you Sunshine!" she growled and Sunshine looked at her only friend and she shut her eyes tight

,"Aster, there's a safe on the next alleyway, we'll hide there," Sunshine meowed and Aster chattered uneasily,"We'll be okay there," Sunshine meowed regaining her strength from the sudden buildings falling. Sunshine leapt to her feet and Aster raced after her as they bolted down the smoking streets in terror as ships started to go down the same alleyway as them,"Hurry!" Sunshine whispered as the approached the alley and Sunshine tugged Aster through a wall and she followed pulling the door shut behind her. She smelled the billowing smoke around her and she pressed a paw to her mouth as Aster opened her mouth. Outside there were faint footsteps.

,"Well, well, well. What do we have here," they heard a voice say outside. Aster stiffened and Sunshine backed Aster against the wall. Aster tried to protest but Sunshine held her paw to her mouth again. Aster backed herself in a dark shadowy corner. A few moments later the vault door was unceremoniously wrenched open with a creak and a face peered in and he smiled grimly at Sunshine,"Well then. Looks like I've been rewarded," he meowed and pulled Sunshine out and as she made eye contact with Aster her eyes widened with fear and Sunshine tried to message her dearest friend through her eyes

,"Run my friend, run so he'll never find you and maybe someday I might see you again. He'll search through my memories so go and hide so he'll never know where you are," and after she thought that she blacked out and she laid unconscious against the cat.


End file.
